My Random Days With Hannibal
by LucifersMaster
Summary: My days with Hannibal, sick days, normal days, their just little happy memmories. They may not make sense to you, and they may have a lot of grammer mistakes but enjoy them all the same. R&R Chickas, R&R Chapter 4 up. FINISHED!
1. Meds And Jelly In The Washer

Title: My Random Days With Hannibal

By: LucifersMaster

Disclaimer: Am I married to Hannibal? No? Then what makes you think I own him?

These are things that happen when I'm about to send emails to my friends, beware the randomness…………………….

Hannibal walks into my room with my medicine and a glass of water and says, "Here take your medicines" as he hands them to me.

"Neh!" Was my weak reply.

"Take them." Was heard close to my bed. I tried to give the cute baby look but failed miserably when a sneeze over took me.

"I dun wanna!" Was my defiant reply. I could see that dearest Hannibal was getting annoyed; this could get ugly….

In a dangerous low voice Hannibal said "You shall take you medication, correct?" instantly I was scared shitless. It was the same voice he had used with Pazzi, and it was harsh. Just the mere wording had me in shakes. I just thank God I was in bed and it just looked like I was cold…

"Umm Hmm, uh-huh, yeah sure!" was my eager and trembling reply. I took the meds from a pleased looking Hannibal Lecter.

"Good girl" was his only reply when I finished them.

This was made when I was bored and (obviously) sick… I thought it was…well… random. And I enjoyed it. So, oh well.

Lounging on the couch and drawing I was interrupted by a tap on my shoulder and a voice in my ear.

"Dear Maru, did you put _jelly_ in the washer?" Was said by a metallic voice behind me.

_ Flash: 'DAMN IT, I JUST CAN"T GET IT RIGHT," I yelled as I through the deformed soap-tasting red jelly at the wall. It had bounced and landed in the washer and I, without looking, slammed he washer shut…_

Oh shit…. I'm dead….

"Ehhh…. if I did?" I gave the innocent look. Hannibal moved his head closer to mine.

"That was my favorite white shirt, and at this moment it's pink and smells like rotten cherries." His grip tightened slightly. My eyes widened and I was instantly up.

"Ooh, ahm, we need something, I'm a go buy groceries, ta!" I said faster then Speedy Gonzales could run. I was stopped by the hand on my shoulder.

"Don't bother, I know what were having for dinner."

Me: 0.0 EEP!

Meh, I have more but I must finish typing it. Too bad, but I'm exhausted. Ta Ta.

Oh and please Review if you like it, which would be appreciated…


	2. Hunger And Suicide

My Random Days With Hannibal 

Chapter 2: Of Hunger and Suicide.

By: LucifersMaster

Thank you, all who read and to my reviewer…

**Nanci: **I'm glad you liked it, it's all love between the Good Doctor and Maru. Here's your update.

I was sitting on the couch sketching, when I was 'awakened' by a voice proclaiming its hunger. Because of what had happened the day before I was rather scared of said voice. I had gone slightly pale.

"Ehh, yeah? O-okay I'll order some Chinese ok?" I said as I got up dropping my sketchbook in the process and grabbed my phone.

"Yes that would be wise, I doubt you would like what I'd conjure up." Was the low reply…

(Referring to the page before….)

Sitting at the computer I slammed my head down on the desk, cussing when blood came. Hannibal, disrupted by the curses came upstairs and into my room.

"Killing yourself is not the answer." Was his terribly amused reply. He came to me and lifted up my bangs to see how bad the cut was.

"I ain't committing suicide, dummy" was my cheeky answer.

"No? Then pray tell, what _were_ you doing?" he said as he tended to my cut.

"Nuttin!" was my rebellious snap.

"You sound like a child when you use slang, and it's impossible to do nothing." he stated flatly.

"Fine!" I was getting grumpy "I decided to go masochist…"

"Lying is disrespectful," he stated as he put alcohol on my cut. My eye twitched twice in frustration.

"MEH, fine, fine! I was frustrated 'cuz my friend didn't email me!"

(OoOooO Hannibal got under Marus skin… score one for Hannibal!)

Ok, that was fun but not as funny as before…. Ah, well, only so much you can do when you just finished ya exams. Exams are _so_ made to turn your brains to mush!


	3. You have Dreams Of ME!

O

O

O

Typing to my friend I was suddenly aware of a presence behind me.

"'Yayerzzs'. Slang again, dearest Maru? I'm disappointed. " Was Mr.Mans metallic rasp…

"Yesh I lurvv slanguage..." I cooed.

"Just like I'd 'lurvv' to know where you were Wednesday…" he smirked. My eyes widened.

"Erm..." I looked around. The lamp. The bed. The computer. The walls.

"Do stop staring at the walls, the answers not there."

"Party…?" I said… He raised he's eyebrow.

"What type of party?" in a very small voiced I said 'wild'

"What was that?"

"……………….."

"Speak" I gulp, scared.

"A… wild party?"

"Send that email and come here" he said coldly. My eyes got even bigger as I replied with a: "Yessir!" scared crapless as I sent the email.

(oooo dearest Maru went to a party and Hanni found out)

OOOOooooOOOO

It was late and I was typing a poem up, to send to my friend when I heard the door open. The door closed and Hannibal sat at the desk.

"What are you doing up so late?" he asked quietly.

"Typing." I whispered

"Typing what?"

"Erm…"

"Whenever you say 'erm' you don't want me to know" he said as he came up to my computer and me, which were on my bed. I blushed majorly as he read it.

"'Hannibal Dream'? You have dreams of me!"

"How do you keep getting in here! I locked the door!"

"This is my house, so naturally I have a key. Now why haven't you ever told me of your dreams!"

"Why aren't you reading?" I asked without looking at him

"I've finished my book"

"Drawing?"

"No Paper"

"Watching TV?"

"It's the middle of the night and _someone_ broke it, now stop trying to change the subject. Its quite annoying"

"Whatever" I said as I sent my email.

OoOoOooooOoo…. The next day…

"Well?" Hannibal sat on my bed.

"…. I bought you a sketch pad, go draw,"

"Your getting daring, Hmmm?

"Yepers"

"We'll have to fix that" Hannibal said as he sent the email

"Come now, Maru…"

OoOOoO

That's all I have, so now I'm doing 'the weather forecast and news' one. When I finish that I might post a serious fic…in fact I might post it now…whatever…. Ta ta and thanks for reading!

Ps because I have finished this one I will do a special, one long one 'twill be fun…


	4. The First Day

Title: My Random Days With Hannibal

Chapter 4: Prequel chapter.

Disclaimer: Right, I wish. I don't own Hannibal, just live with him.

I had found one more and decided to type it up for my only 2 readers ;;

**Thanks Mercedes2!**

* * *

It was the first day of us living together; I had just gotten in a fight with a girl at my school, called Melissa and was emailing my friend about it. Hannibal walked into the room.

"Who are you emailing? The F...B...I...?" he said as he walked up to me.

"Naw. Never, I'm emailing a friend of mine, was up?" I said slipping into slang.

"You know slang is unspeakably ugly to me. Shall I dispose of dinner?" He raised his eyebrow.

"What we eattin'?" I said blankly, I was stubborn and would rather starve then eat something I didn't like. On top of that I enjoyed my slang.

Hannibal looked disapprovingly at the slang then tipping his head slightly to the side, smiled mysteriously. " Idiot de la Melissa." (Melissa The Idiot).  
I grinned, "okay chief Hannibal but you'll have to catch me first!" I said as I ran out the door, Hannibal on my tail growling playfully.

* * *

Okay now I must continue on the Special. Ta Ta and thanks for reading! 


End file.
